17 October 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-10-17 ; Comments *Judges the first track on the available recording to be "really awful, but I mean in a kind of wonderful way." Alas, only a relatively small part survives here. *Comments that the Scraping Foetus Off The Wheel LP is "timeless" and should sound pretty good in ten years. Says most of the records he was playing on the radio ten years earlier now sounded awful to him and he can’t believe he ever thought they were any good at all. "And I hope that's always the case." *Says he will scream and scream until he’s sick if the Farmer's Boys don’t have a hit single soon. *March Violets track was originally from a Peel session. *Attended a City Limits event at a West End club after the show the previous evening and managed to win a “modest garden gnome” in the course of some kind of awards ceremony there. Sessions *Chakk #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1984-10-07. Repeated: 28 November 1984 *Everything But The Girl #1 Repeat of session first broadcast 30 August 1984. Recorded 1984-08-18. Tracklisting File 1 *Billy Barrix: Cool Off Baby (LP – Best Of Chess/Checker/Cadet Rockabillies) Chess *Cabaret Voltaire: Sensoria (single) Virgin *Terry & Gerry: TV Song (EP – Butter’s On The Bread) Vindaloo *Nightingales: The Crunch (LP – 1983-84 Just The Job) Vindaloo *Everything But The Girl: Never Could Have Been Worse (session) *Dennis Brown: Bloody City (single) High Times *Chakk: Cut The Dust (session) *Three Johns: Missing (LP – Atom Drum Bop) Abstract Sounds *Die Kreuzen: Sick People (LP – Die Kreuzen) Touch And Go *Grandmaster Melle Mel & The Furious Five: The Truth (LP – Work Party) Sugar Hill *Orange Juice: Lean Period (Extended Version) (12” single) Polydor *Everything But The Girl: Riverbed Dry (session) *Scraping Foetus Off The Wheel: Water Torture (LP – Hole) Self Immolation *Yeah Yeah Noh: Beware The Weakling Lines (EP) In Tape *Chakk: Sedative Ends (session) *Farmer's Boys Phew Wow! (7") EMI *March Violets: Undertow (LP – Natural History) Vinyl Rebirth *Montana Taylor: Detroit Rock (LP – The Boogie Woogie Masters) Affinity # *The Homosexuals: Technique Street (LP - The Homosexuals Record) Recommended *Mutabaruka: Remembrance (LP – Outcry) Shanachie *Fall: Stephen’s Song (LP – The Wonderful And Frightening World Of …) Beggars Banquet *Everything But The Girl: Don’t You Go (session) *Chakk: #3 Sound (session) *The Ringing: Caprice (single) Pink *Dynamic Breakers: Dynamic (12” single) Sunnyview *The Seize: Polystyrene Tiles (7" EP - Dancing Like A Dervish) Why Not? Records NOT 003 File 2 *Pogue Mahone: Dingle Regatta (album - Red Roses For Me) Stiff SEEZ 55 # # tracks available on File 2 File ;Name *1) 1984-10-17 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete).mp3 *2) John Peel 1984-10-17.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:31:48 *2) 0:06:08 ;Other *1) File created from T329 and T330 of 400 Box. *2) Gumtree tapes ;Available *1) http://launch.groups.yahoo.com/group/peel/message/10936(backup) *2) Mooo Category:1984 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes